You Can't Fight The Laws Of Love
by blu-3y3s
Summary: ok this is only my 2nd.  vancha and evanna's daughter falls in love with the wrong prince-well lord rather- she can't help loving Steve but if it isn't her destiny then what is going on, her twin is jelous of the attention her sister gets off steve uh oh.
1. Frogbell Or Doorbell

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darren Shan family **** wish I did **** oh well, this is my first story so please people go easy on me, im not quite sure how to work this yet sooo bear with me.. **** yey thanks.**

**Kay, so no one seemed to like my first story **** so I'll try again, don't get me wrong ill still carry on with, What Are The Chances.**

**POV Keys**

**EPOV – Evanna's**

**VPOV – Vancha's**

**LPOV – Lily's**

**SPOV – Steve's**

EPOV

This has gone far too quick, not that I planned to love these two daughters of mine, but… I do. And now they are 16 already! And their fathers will be over in an hour to visit, and discuss their future. Oh God.

"Girls, Come here, I need your help with the table." Surprise, surprise no answer.

"GIRLS!" I bellowed.

LPOV

Shit. Mum sounds angry, ugh I guess I'd better help. I can't wait to see dad! I jogged down the stone steps, my light curls bobbing down my back.

"Mother?" I peeped round the stone arch looking into the kitchen. She was standing at the table laying out various fruits and vegetables. "ah, do not worry Lily I've done it. Where's you sister?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Mum, am I leaving with Dad tomorrow? I heard you on our last birthday." It was true, I had heard them talking about my sixteenth birthday, Dad wanted to present me to the princes. "Lils, do you want to go with your father?" I thought about it, did I? well yes I did, it wasn't fun here, but I'll miss my mother. "yes, but I'll miss you and Chrissy." Then a thought struck me, where was Christina going, well with Gannen I suppose. She pulled me into a hug, her wire like hair tickled my shoulders, I was now glad I looked nothing like her.

I had a dirty blonde coloured hair that went down to my back, I had smoky blue eyes as well…I wonder where the hell I get my looks from…

Suddenly there was a loud deep croak, bloody frogs! Why can't we just get a doorbell to let us know when we have visitors.

I opened the strange wooden door with a smile, standing in front of me was my dad and my uncle Gannen.

**So people watchya think? It will get better a few chapters into it. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaassseee review! This took me ages and now my bums gone numb and its 22:12,12 mins past my bedtime! Jokes x**

**Should I carry on?**

**Soz it isn't much.**


	2. Ooh Lalalaala Lalala Frisky?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darren Shan family **** wish I did **** oh well, this is my first story so please people go easy on me, im not quite sure how to work this yet sooo bear with me.. **** yey thanks.**

**Thanks for your review, special thanks to who that was**.

**POV Keys**

**EPOV – Evanna's**

**VPOV – Vancha's**

**LPOV – Lily's**

**SPOV – Steve's**

_I opened the strange wooden door with a smile, standing in front of me was my dad and my uncle Gannen._

"Lils!" my dad threw his arms around me, lifted me up and spun me around.

"I missed you father!" I smiled into the hug. Wow, I think he actually washed! Hehe.

"Aw I missed you too, but lily I really need to discuss you future with you and you mother, I have talked to Desmond." Shit he's talked to Mr Tiny, my grandfather.

With that mother appeared. " I think that can wait until after dinner, don't you?"

Father nodded sharply stepped into the house and made his way to the kitchen. Mum shook Gannen's hand and I hugged him, and he remained as stiff as an ironing board but after a sec he patted my back.

He too stepped in the house towards the kitchen and noticed that my grandfather, Des Tiny was also in the kitchen. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!

"Ah, Lily, I need a word with you. Is there anywhere we could speak in private?" now I'm scared. "Erm, sure…we can go in the living room…" I lead him into our toasty fire-lit living room. He sat down on the chair, and started to rub his watch.

"Lily, your future shows that you are in fact a bit of a rebel!" what is he on about. "Actually you are quite…frisky." FRISKY! Oh my god. Did I hear that right? Was he calling me a slut! I'll have him know I am a virgin…wait I have touched myself a few times…does that count? Hmm…

"Ahem! As I was saying about you destiny, you are destined to be with the prince Darren Shan, not that you stick to that, like I said you are a bit of a rebel and most probably will not stick to the right path." Darren Shan, hmm from what I have heard he isn't ugly. "Oh and as for the…frisky part…well you'll just have to find out that part!" Erm…do I want to know this?

I muttered a thanks and walked back in to the kitchen. Wow, I'm actually hungry. "Lily, are you okay?" Oh my vampaneze twin.

"yeah…but I think Tiny just called me a slut" I whispered that one so it was barely audible to him. She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "why?"

"he said something like, I've seen your future and your actually quite frisky!" I mimicked his tone and we both burst into tears of laughter!

"good to know!" she replied, still laughing with me.

When I was speaking with Mr Tiny he had hand me a piece of paper and said it was a clue to my future, the paper was quite thin and almost opaque. I'll try and figure that out tomorrow.

We ate dinner, which was nothing but raw vegetables and fruit, with a glass of water or warm blood, pretty much the same as any other day. Then we got talking about me leaving. From what my ears selected out of the whole conversation, I think I'm leaving in two days. I couldn't stop thinking about the piece of paper, and what he said to me, what did he mean by rebel?

Everyone else was talking so I studied the paper carefully, I'd always been quite good at open minded thinking and stuff like that. I held it upside down, both sides and back wards. It seemed to have some very strange figures on it some on the top and some of the bottom of the longer sides of the small rectangle. i even held it up to the light to see if the was some kind of pattern that you couldn't see.

Then I looked at the figures, they looked like letters with bits missing, some were like they had been cut in half, so I folded the paper in half and held it up to the light and this time letters were whole and they spelt out …

…Steve

**Please review, you have no idea how horrible it is when you don't get reviews, very distressing! Sorry for any spelling mistakes im sleepy. I know its no excuse. xx**


	3. Too Short Shorts

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darren Shan family **** wish I did **** oh well, this is my second story so please people go easy on me,**** yey thanks.**

**Thanks for your review, special thanks to who that was**.

**POV Keys**

**EPOV – Evanna's**

**VPOV – Vancha's**

**LPOV – Lily's**

**SPOV – Steve's**

**CPOV – Christina's**

_Then I looked at the figures, they looked like letters with bits missing, some were like they had been cut in half, so I folded the paper in half and held it up to the light and this time letters were whole and they spelt out …_

…_Steve_

Wait wasn't Steve that vampaneze guy. What the hell did he mean? Well:

I'm meant to stray from the path I'm meant to stick to – if that makes sense.

I'm meant to be a rebel, which probably comes after the first one, but anyway.

My 'friskiness'

I'm destined – as he puts it – to be with Prince Darren Shan.

Steve

Haha, do I like two-time Darren and sleep with Steve or something…actually that would make sense but I doubt it…

Next thing I know dads snapping his fingers in front of my face trying to get my attention "Lils? Are you okay? Lily?"

"Oh, sorry I'm in a world of my own here, hehe." I said laughing nervously.

"I bet you are…" I heard Mr Tiny mutter under his breath. Looks like everyone else did too, because we all looked at him. He raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Sorry, carry on."

"Right Lily, is it alright for me too present you too the princes next Tuesday?" hmm seven days, I can deal with that. "Yeah, sure that sounds good."

"Okay then, oh yeah Lily I have your birthday present, I know vampires don't tend to do that but most don't have daughters." He handed me a small box carved out of wood, I opened it and there was a locket in it, it was in an oval shape. "it's a key to the hall of princes, Desmond decided it would be good if you could get in when you wanted as you are royal blood you are trusted to use it wisely."

"Thank you, Dad." I said hugging him, wow I was trusted. "Oh and Lily, remember if it gets into the wrong hands we have a button to stop it working, or if you lose it or something." That's quite clever considering they don't have like technology in the Mountain I mean they don't even have lights.

"I have to go now Lils, I'll see you next week, okay?" he said hugging me goodbye and everyone else. That's when I noticed that Chrissy had gone and so had Mr Tiny. Uh - oh.

CPOV

Oh my god this is so weird, one minute I'm with my family in the dining room, the next im in the living room with my granddad. Woop. Not. "ah, Chrissy I have some information on your future!"

"You're not gonna call _me_ a slut as well are you?" he laughed and then became serious again. "It seems you in fact seem to be the jealous type, which isn't too good for you're 'energetic' sister." What is this guy talking about, he's a fucking maniac!

"_You_ in fact are _supposed _to be with Steve." What does he mean by 'supposed' am I meant to be or not?

"oh, would you look at the time! I had better be going!" before I could object he was gone in a puff of bloody smoke! Hmm, Steve.

LPOV

Ah Christina's back now. Dads gone and Gannen is just waiting to tell Christina that he's taking her home tonight. Oh god I really am going to miss my sister, even though most of the time I hate her, well what do you expect? She is a vampaneze _and_ she my sister. Not a good mixture!

Oh well. Gannen took Christina to the other room and told her. She came back to the room and threw her arms around me with tears in her eyes – I couldn't blame her I was tearing up already – we both knew the next time we would see each other that we would have to hate each other, still we will feel the sisterly love that we always will, I hope.

"I'll see you soon?" she said sadly. I nodded and threw my arms around her again laughing feebly. Her father and gave him the 'all set' look. And then they left.

Then it was just me mum and the frogs.

"You okay?" mum asked.

"yeah, I'm going to go to bed early tonight." I kissed her cheek and got set for bed. When I walked into my magenta room I noticed that the window was open and my satin curtains were blowing about. Suddenly there was a huge gust of wind and the curtains went mad. I closed my eyes, the wind stung them, but when I opened them there was a dark muscular figure in front of me. it was a man, with purple eyes and sort of silvery hair.

"I know you've heard of me, Lily." He smiled lopsidedly, making him look quite cheeky, he looked about 20.

I got the sudden urge to kiss his dark cold lips. Just the thought sent tingles up my spine.

I sat down on my bed, confused. He sat next to me. Quite close. He put his hand on my knee, and he slowly brought it up to my thigh. I was wearing very short shorts.

Then it clicked. I knew who it was.

Steve.


	4. Silverylocks

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darren Shan family **** wish I did **** oh well, this is my second story so please people go easy on me,**** yey thanks.**

**POV Keys**

**EPOV – Evanna's**

**VPOV – Vancha's**

**LPOV – Lily's**

**SPOV – Steve's**

**CPOV – Christina's**

_I sat down on my bed, confused. He sat next to me. Quite close. He put his hand on my knee, and he slowly brought it up to my thigh. I was wearing very short shorts._

_Then it clicked. I knew who it was._

_Steve._

LPOV

I breathed uneasily. "You know, you don't need to be afraid of me, I won't hurt_ you_ and that's a promise." He meant that, when a vampaneze makes a promise, they mean it!

I am actually starting to like Steve, he's really hot.

"so where did you come from, Steve?" I shifted on my bed to face him, his hand slipped off my thigh onto the bed.

He told me his whole story, Darren was mentioned a few times, and referred to as a bastard. I think I'll hear Darren's side of the story before I judge him. "Wow, you've been through a lot, huh!" He smiled cheekily again, and turned to face me.

"I had better be going, Lily. Mind if I come back tomorrow? I like having someone to talk to." I thought about it, I really do need some fun and spice in my life before I go to that mountain. "Yeah sure, I like you company too! Same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah, bye." Be fore he left he looked me up and down smiling, quite sexily. Well I can't wait until, tomorrow night. I laid down on my soft bed, it was still warm from where he was sitting. I fell asleep still smiling to myself.

I woke up and thought about the dream I'd woken up from.

_I moaned lightly, my head was resting on Steve's chest, his arm was around my back. We were naked, the silk crimson sheets felt nice against my bare skin. His other hand traced down my arm, to my hip and up to my stomach, I shivered as his hand traced over my breasts. He bent down his head and kissed me. "I love you."_

"_I love you too, Steve."_

Wow, naked, with Steve. I like it.

This is going to quick though I only just met him! I think I'm in love.

I got out of bed and got dressed ready for my chores, I had to water the vegetables and find a lost pregnant frog – I honestly don't know how she knows ones missing! I started with the veg, ugh, today was gonna go so slow.

I got the veg watered and head out to look for the lost frog, I looked around everywhere – mum said it had the shape of a triangle on its back – I looked behind rocks, up trees, in patches of long grass and even in puddles! Then I gave up and went back to the house, and guess who was sitting on the welcome matt, no not Steve, that bloody frog! I swear that thing was laughing at me!

I picked it up cautiously and took it to my mother. "thanks so much dear I was so worried." I looked at the time, it was only seven pm, Steve came at nine last night. I decided to go up to my room and put on some fresh clothes, before Steve…and dinner.

I went down to dinner, I was called at eight, I was actually worried I wouldn't be done and that Steve would come early or something so I rushed it.

When I was done ate eight forty five I legged it up the stairs, trying not to make it too obvious. When I got to my room the window was already open and Steve was testing out my bed like Goldilocks.

**Hehe I nearly ended that chapter with the same last name…Steve. Review pleeease!**


	5. The Lord Of Bra Clips

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darren Shan family **** wish I did **** oh well, this is my second story so please people go easy on me,**** yey thanks.**

**POV Keys**

**EPOV – Evanna's**

**VPOV – Vancha's**

**LPOV – Lily's**

**SPOV – Steve's**

**CPOV – Christina's**

**Beware this could get pretty graphic, and btw I've never written a chapter like this so bear with me!**

_When I got to my room the window was already open and Steve was testing out my bed like Goldilocks._

Ugh, he was _made_ to sleep in my bed, it just suits him so well!

"Hey! I've been waiting for you!" he was quite happy by the looks of things.

"Well, you're early!" I said accusingly, sitting next to him on the bed. He shifted over so he was behind me and I was between his legs, my back pressed against his muscular chest.

He laughed sexily. "I missed you, Lily" he wrapped his strong arms around me protectively.

I turned slightly so my head was facing him, I leaned in slowly and pressed my lips against his, they were soft and plump, just how I'd dreamt. He kissed back passionately, he ran his tongue along my lips wanting permission inside, I opened them slightly. His tongue explored my mouth and I began searching his.

We were still kissing when I moved round to face him. He slid his hand under the back of my vest and caressed my skin, he slid his hands down again and pulled my top over my head. "Are you sure about this?" I said wondering if he really wanted too.

"yeah, why do you have scales under this?" he gestured to my remaining clothes." I laughed and crashed my lips against his, he laid back and pulled me with him so I was lying on his chest, _still_ kissing him.

I started to unbutton his plain black shirt, he moaned into the kiss. Once I'd got it off him. He pushed me next to him, then knelt up beside me and began to unzip my shorts slowly, exposing my pale skin against the black lace thong I was wearing. He took the shorts of completely. Then got to work on the complicated part, the clips on the back of my bra.

"Steve, do you want me to do it?" I asked laughing at his eagerness.

"No, I want to do this, I'm the vampaneze _Lord _what would my people think if they found out I couldn't even undo a bra!" this made me laugh. I heard a click. "Yes!" he said his voice thick with victory. I rolled my eyes.

He gently removed the garment off my chest and began to kiss my neck, he left a trail of kisses down to my breasts, he rubbed my left one with his hand and worked on the other with his mouth. He kissed it gently, his tongue running over my erect nipple.

He ran his tongue from my nipple down my chest, to my belly button and dipped his tongue inside it, making me moan with surprise, He then traced a line with his kisses down to the top of my panties.

He looked at me with sad eyes, begging for my permission. I smiled at him. Then gave him the same look and he rolled his eyes and took off his jeans.

"Happy?" he said sarcastically. I laughed and looked to the ceiling, he took that as a yes and continued. He slowly pulled down my panties.

And ran his fingers lightly over me. I sat up "wait. I don't think this is fair do you?" I reached over and tugged at his boxers. He sighed and took them off. His dick was longer than I expected. Yay.

He sighed again looking at me. I gave him a soft nod and he carried on. His fingers gently slipped along the folds of me, making me moan.

SPOV

She was so wet, it was easy stroking her, I gently ran circles on her bud making her moan even more, my dick got harder. I slowly dipped my finger inside her, it was even wetter now, and I could smell it, I liked it. I added a second finger, going in and out of her.

LPOV

I was panting softly now. I pushed him off of me and he slid himself up the bed so he was facing me, a look of confusion on his face, I smiled and moved further down until I reached his fully erect dick.

I pushed the tip against his stomach and licked it from base to tip, he gasped in shock and pleasure, the I let go and closed my lips round the nicely shaped tip, I ran my tongue over it a few times, then I began bringing my mouth up and down it. He was panting and gratefully moaning even when I was done.

He pulled me towards his lips and kissed me roughly our tongues fighting for dominance. He balanced on top over me again, and lined up his tip with my entrance. "Do you want me to?" he must know it could hurt. I nodded smiling reassuringly.

He slowly dipped into me, it wasn't hard for him to do so bearing in mind how wet I was, I was surprised it didn't hurt as much as I'd heard. It was amazing, pleasure surged straight through me every time he pushed through me. When he had done he collapsed next to me.

Remembering we were on top of the covers, I pulled them over us. "did I hurt you?" he said sounding worried. "no of course not, you promised you wouldn't remember." He nodded, looking like a sad child. "I love you, Lily, I never want to hurt you." I know I said laying my head on his chest like the dream. "I love you too."

**Do you think I've done this to quick? They barely even know each other! :/**

**Review please! x**


	6. Fling Sort Of Thing

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darren Shan family **** wish I did **** oh well, this is my second story so please people go easy on me,**** yey thanks.**

**POV Keys**

**EPOV – Evanna's**

**VPOV – Vancha's**

**LPOV – Lily's**

**SPOV – Steve's**

**CPOV – Christina's**

**Oh im so sorry people I couldn't find the time to write. No one is reviewing this! Grr…**

"_Did I hurt you?" he said sounding worried. "no of course not, you promised you wouldn't remember." He nodded, looking like a sad child. "I love you, Lily, I never want to hurt you." I know I said laying my head on his chest like the dream. "I love you too."_

I awoke to the sound of birds singing outside my window, it was like a fairytale. I heard Steve sit up and I turned round to face him. he smiled at me softly and kissed me passionately I smiled into the kiss. Then we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

I gasped lightly "wait a minute!" I called I heard mum murmur an ok. Steve jumped up threw on his clothes and legged it out of the window, just before mum walked in.

"There was someone in here!" Oh my god I didn't know what to say.

"No never!" I kept thinking to myself. She doesn't know. She doesn't know. She doesn't know. "Sorry… I must be hearing things… Um… anyway you father is coming early you will be leaving tonight."

"You need to pack now." And with that she left the room. I would have to leave Steve soon but tonight it was too much. I couldn't even say goodbye. Well I was looking forward to going to Vampire Mountain. I had heard many stories about it.

I guess the thing with Steve was just a fling, we did go a bit fast, we'd known each other like two nights and on the second we had sex.

I started to pack a small bag, obviously with my make-up. And the things that mean the most to me like the book my mother had given to me for my birthday, if I wrote a problem that had happened early that day, writing would appear and give me clues to what to do. But sometimes it was wrong. I would never rely on it.

I got dressed into a plain white shirt, and some black leggings. My door was open and my dad walked in looking unsure. "Are you okay about this, lily?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I really am, Im looking forward to it honestly." He hugged me and smiled.

"Okay so we're down to business, we'll have dinner and then leave, yeah?"

"Cool!" I was getting more and more excited about this. Dad went downstairs, so I looked around my room and breathed in the sweet scent of the room one last time then I gasped slightly as I remembered Steve. I grabbed a piece of paper from the back of a childrens book and started to scribble a note to put on my window.

_**Steve,**_

_**My father came early to take me home. You weren't here for me to say goodbye too so I'll do it now. **_

_**Although all we had really was pretty much a one night stand, I really did enjoy it. It was fun while it lasted – which wasn't long but I would love to do it again. I think you're an amazing guy, Steve I just wish I could have gotten to know you better!**_

_**I still love you. x**_

_**Lily March**_

_**P.S I really do hope I see you again soon!**_

I stuck it on my bedroom window and went downstairs to where my dinner was waiting.

**PLEEEEEEEAAAASE REVIEW I'M BEGGING ALL YOU LAZY READERS!**

**Sorry its not much again but its so late and I'm tiiired. ****z****z****z****z****z****z****z****z****z****z!**


	7. Stomach Pains?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darren Shan family **** wish I did **** oh well, this is my second story so please people go easy on me,**** yey thanks.**

**POV Keys**

**EPOV – Evanna's**

**VPOV – Vancha's**

**LPOV – Lily's**

**SPOV – Steve's**

**CPOV – Christina's**

**Thank you so much MOONLIGHT-97 I love you! You are the only one who actually reviews! You're my friend now x**

_Lily March_

_P.S I really do hope I see you again soon!_

_I stuck it on my bedroom window and went downstairs to where my dinner was waiting._

Me and Mum said our goodbyes and me and Dad set off. It was a nice night, the stars were bright and it was a big full moon. "What have you been up to then?" he asked me. Well I wasn't gonna tell him the truth! He would throttle me!

"Not much really, what have you been doing?" I said sounding slightly unsure. I'm not a good liar really.

"I was with Mr Crepsley and Darren yesterday" then a thought struck me. Darren. Steve. I was meant to be with Darren, but I slept with Steve. Shit, Desmond was right I am a slut and a rebel!

"Lils, are you okay?" I must have been pulling faces.

"Yeah… sorry" I said quietly. We were walking down the side of a long stream, I noticed it had gotten quite cold and there was a touch of frost on the ground. There was a large tree to my left we headed there for shelter.

"Are we resting already?" I said quite surprised. I threw my bag to the base of the tree and sat against it. "No but I told Arra I would meet her here." I had heard of Arra before, she was one of the few female vampires at the mountain.

I saw a tall figure walking towards us, it was Arra. She wasn't gorgeous but she was pretty still. She had dark hair tied into a bun high up her head she was bare footed as well. "you're late" said my father jokingly.

"There was no set time, Sire." She replied to him in a matter-of-fact tone. She smiled lightly at me. "good to meet you, finally." She said quietly. I smiled back and held out my hand for her to shake, she ignored it and started walking. Dad followed her so I grabbed my bag and went with them.

"I take it we're carrying on then?" I murmured to myself. After half an hour I noticed that there was snow on the floor. "right this is where we remove our shoes!" they both turned around to look at me. "Okay, okay I will!" I said slipping off my shoes and stiffing them in my bag.

The snow was cold for a few minutes, but I got used to it after a while. The trees seemed to get taller and darker as we made our way. It seemed like ages before we actually stopped. We went into a cave or as they would call 'The First Rest Station'.

"Okay, Me and Arra will go and find us some food, you can fill up the canteens?" he said pointing at me. "Yeah sure, I can deal with that. How long do you think you'll be?" they could be ages.

"not too long… I hope…" They set off. So I picked up the canteens and headed for the stream.

The water in the stream was ice cold and crystal clear, I bent down to fill up the first one. The water hit my hand and made it numb to the bone. I filled up the other two making my other hand numb too. As I stood up quite quickly there was a sharp stabbing pain in my stomach, as it hit I dropped the canteens and held my stomach with both hands.

That was abnormal…I never recalled that happening before, I'll have to mention it to dad. When I was sure the pain had gone I turned to head back to the cave. When I got there Arra and Dad were back with a dead deer.

I must admit, I did feel bad eating the meat from that poor deer but it was filling and we needed it. After that dad and Arra told me about Kurda Smahlt, a criminal and traitor of our clan. I fell asleep as soon as the last word of the story fell from my father's mouth.


	8. Disorientation

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darren Shan family wish I did oh well, this is my second story so please people go easy on me, yey thanks.**

**POV Keys**

**EPOV – Evanna's**

**VPOV – Vancha's**

**LPOV – Lily's**

**SPOV – Steve's**

**Thanks again to my only reviewer, you know who you are!**

_I must admit, I did feel bad eating the meat from that poor deer but it was filling and we needed it. After that dad and Arra told me about Kurda Smahlt, a criminal and traitor of our clan. I fell asleep as soon as the last word of the story fell from my father's mouth._

When I woke it was light and the others were already awake and the sun was risng. "and she finally wakes!" Dad said smiling. I smiled and rubbed my eyes, I sat myself up and rested my back up against the cold stone wall. It was quite cold, then I got then pain again then my stomach lurched, I jumped up and ran to a small bush outside of the cave. I was sick.

I stood there for a minute or two in shock. I had only been sick a couple of times, when I was ill, but this time I wasn't I know when I'm ill. This isn't right. I walked slowly back towards the cave and I met my dad on the way there.

"Lily! Charna's guts are you okay!" he said taking hold of my face in his hands. He let go and wrapped his arms around me. "its okay dad, I just...I think I'm… just not used to the meat, we usually only eat fruit and veg at home." I said as I plastered a smile across my face.

"I hope so…"he said to me furrowing his eyebrows. We walked back too Arra. "We should be leaving now…said Arra, I hope it doesn't take too long to get there, it is actually quite boring.

We walked for hours and hours, only stopping to refill the canteens with water. I was exhausted. Then the stomach pains started again, but this time they were worse, I couldn't breathe properly! Dads shaking me, I think I collapsed I feel the snow against my back. Then my eyes shut. And everything went black.

I opened my eyes a crack and the light seeped in, I was so warm. I hear voices saying "what happened?"

"Is she okay? The voices weren't the voices of my dad and Arra. Who are they? "Lily?" Ah that's my dad! I opened my eyes completely the light stung but I got used to it. I heard a long sigh of relief.

I slowly sat up. Then my stomach went again and I was sick. Again.

Where was I? Were we at the mountain? Already? "whereami?" I said my speech was slurred from all this sleep. "you're at vampire mountain" I was sitting on what looked like a stone hospital bed with a mattress on it. The man who answered me was smiling at me when I looked at him. He had dark messy hair and a few scars on his face.

"Gavner Purl!" he held his hand out to me, I hesitated and then shook it. "phew, I thought you might be like Arra then. I grinned. "Nice t' meetya!" he laughed at my speech, which made me smile. "You to"

Dad walked back in with a bowl. He sat on the edge of the bed and started to blow on a spoonful, he held it to my mouth. I scrunched up my nose in protest but I took it anyway. Then he told me what it was, bat broth. Then I was sick again.

"well, that was clever!" a new voice came from the doorway. A tall black haired, muscular man stood there chuckling.

"Mika!" My dad yelled in excitement. Oops I'm drifting off again, off to dreamwooorrllld….

**By the way everyone is alive in this book except for Kurda! Pleeeeeeeaaase review! Xxx Miley**


	9. The Element Of Realisation

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darren Shan family wish I did oh well, this is my second story so please people go easy on me, yey thanks.**

**POV Keys**

**EPOV – Evanna's**

**VPOV – Vancha's**

**LPOV – Lily's**

**SPOV – Steve's**

**GASP! Who is reading the new book! The Larten Crepsley Saga!**

_Dad walked back in with a bowl. He sat on the edge of the bed and started to blow on a spoonful, he held it to my mouth. I scrunched up my nose in protest but I took it anyway. Then he told me what it was, bat broth. Then I was sick again._

_"well, that was clever!" a new voice came from the doorway. A tall black haired, muscular man stood there chuckling._

_"Mika!" My dad yelled in excitement. Oops I'm drifting off again, off to dreamwooorrllld…_

I woke up again and looked around the room, I had been moved, the room was quite large the walls were that of the cave and were slightly rounded. This time I was in a hammock.

I threw my legs over the side and sat up. A tall fluffy looking haired teenager was standing at the doorway. "hi, how are you feeling?" he said in a soft voice. My guess would be the "Darren Shan" he said finishing my thoughts for me and holding out a hand to me.

I took his hand, it was warm and strong, reassuring. "I'm Lily, I feel a lot better today thank you." Aw he was sweet.

"That's good then, um… I need to take you to the hall of princes, to talk with us."

"oh… okay." I said slowly.

"Do you think you can walk? I mean, I can carry you if you need me to." He probably could carry me…he's very slender but very muscular. I gently stood up, I wobbled a bit and Darren held out his hand for my balance. I held onto it, it helped.

He helped me make my way down to the hall of princes, carrying me when we got to the stairs. I found out a bit more about him on the way. He told me his side of the story with Steve. Now I don't know who to go with.

When we got there the hall was really big we walked up to the princes and greeted them warmly then Darren sat on his thrown.

"Lily, I understand that you have not been to well lately. Would you happen to know what it is that is wrong with you?" actually I didn't, I knew I was ill but why, I had just assumed it was the meat. I mean what else could it be.

I'd had stomach pains, I had been sick almost every morning and collapsed from over-exercising… Wait! ME AND STEVE DIDN'T USE PROTECTION!wait I am a vampire…_your mothers not and you her daughter are you not?..._I'm not …it's the only explanation I must be…no! I can't he was a vampaneze…that's it.I'm pregnant with the_ lord _of the bloody vampaneze!

I looked down at my stomach, come to think of it, it was pretty round… "Lily I do believe you have forgotten your manners!" I can't tell them, what if they ask who the dad is? Which I'm pretty sure they will! I can't tell them, could you imagine it?

"_YOU'RE PREGNANT! WITH WHO!"_

"_The Vampaneze Lord"_

I laughed at the thought, then remembered where I was. "I don't know what's wrong with me." they looked convinced.

"Hmm, there are a few doctors at this mountain, I'm sure they won't have a problem examining you." A trained doctor, will work it out just reading my _notes! _Well I did.

"I don't think that will be necessary, thank you, I think I'm better now."

"Oh well that's good, you'll be able to start the death trials soon then!" the death trials! Shit!

**What do you think? REVIEW! PERTY PLEASE!**


	10. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darren Shan family wish I did oh well, this is my second story so please people go easy on me, yey thanks.**

**POV Keys**

**EPOV – Evanna's**

**VPOV – Vancha's**

**LPOV – Lily's**

**SPOV – Steve's**

"_I don't think that will be necessary, thank you, I think I'm better now."_

"_Oh well that's good, you'll be able to start the death trials soon then!" the death trials! Shit!_

I laughed nervously. "um…yeah?..." they smiled, I looked up at my father.

"I'll be up in a second to discuss things" my dad was smiling up at me. if only he knew…

I walked up slowly on my own trying to remember the route, I passed many turns and arches carved out of the stone, none of which I recognised. I have been walking for absolutely ages now. I passed a vampire, he looked about 20 when I walked past him he looked me up and down with a dirty looking smile. I turned round and hit him in the face.

I smiled at the knocked out body near my feet. I must admit I was pretty proud of myself. I still couldn't find where I was. Then I bumped into Gavner. "Lily, why do I have the feeling you have _no_ idea where you are going?" he smiled.

"The pure look of confusion on my face?" he laughed.

"Come, I'll take you to your room"

When we got there dad was in my room looking confused. "where _have_ you been?" me and Gavner shared a look. "I got lost… Gavner helped me get back" we both thanked Gavner and sat down.

"okay, so sooner or later you'll have to do the trials! Then maybe you can become a general. Oh and Arra said she would come and talk to you later." I nodded

" I have to go, prince business. Sorry"

I threw myself onto my hammock, what am I supposed to do! I'm pregnant! With a vampaneze! I put my hand on my stomach, it was a tiny bit round, to think I have Steve's baby growing inside me. I wish I could tell someone. I need to. What about Arra…she's a girl….

I sat there and thought about this baby, then there was a knock at the doorway. I half smiled when I saw Arra there. She smiled back this time and sat next to me on my hammock.

"How have you been feeling? I heard you were sick a few times, do you know what is wrong?" I could tell her, but what if she told dad. Would she? Maybe its worth it, I need to tell someone. I sighed, "Arra can you keep a secret?" she nodded softly.

"See I know you pretty much loathe the vampaneze but…I guess my twin being one…and my uncle I was brought up around them and I am used to them being like my own kind…" Arra nodded, edging me on a bit.

"Well…I had…um…I had sex with a vampaneze…I think I'm pregnant…" her jaw dropped in shock.

"Wait, you were only brought up with your twin… who is a girl, you don't mean…Gannen do you!" I gasped with out thinking.

"No! Ugh, that's gross." She laughed once.

"No, Steve Leonard." She gasped again, I guessed she knew him. I looked at my stomach.

"What am I going to do?" I let one solitary tear drip down my face. She put an arm round me.

"It'll be alright, I know it seems easy for me too say, but I'll help you, if you want…" I smiled a bit. I had no idea she had a soft side. Maternal instinct? Maybe.

"Thanks…" I sniffled.

"We are gonna have to tell Arrow though, you wouldn't believe it but he has been through medical training." She laughed with me, who would have thought?

"If you're sure he won't tell…" she nodded once.

"we can tell him in the morning, get some sleep, I'll come in the morning to pick you up. Take care of yourself and that!" She said pointing at my stomach.

"Arra wait!" she turned round "thank you!" she smiled and left.

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the hammock.

**REVIEW! PLEEEEEASE! WHATS THE POINT ONLY ONE OF YOU LISTENS! Thanks for that btw :)**

**Xxx Blu-3y3s xxx Miley**


	11. shocking :O

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darren Shan family wish I did oh well, this is my second story so please people go easy on me, yey thanks.**

**POV Keys**

**EPOV – Evanna's**

**VPOV – Vancha's**

**LPOV – Lily's**

**SPOV – Steve's**

**Yey! New reviewer, love you both, you know who you are…**

"_we can tell him in the morning, get some sleep, I'll come in the morning to pick you up. Take care of yourself and that!" She said pointing at my stomach._

"_Arra wait!" she turned round "thank you!" she smiled and left._

I woke up in my hammock safe and sound, today was the day me and Arra tell Arrow, Prince Arrow, I wonder how he will react. I remembered what I dreamt about now.

_I woke up with strong arms around me, Steve. A baby started to cry. Our baby, it was gorgeous blue eyes, dark brown hair, the smile it gave me brought tears to my eyes, it was exactly the way Steve smiled at me every time I saw him. Steve picked him up and the baby stopped crying, he tickled him and he laughed._

_Steve gave me our baby and came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, smiling proudly at us and our love for this life we created._

My stomach went again, morning sickness, always a pleasure! Luckily my room was right next a bathroom, the one that not many use. When I got back I saw Arra and a very muscular looking Arrow sitting on my hammock.

"Are you feeling okay, sick again?" Arra said she looked quite sympathetic, and that is a rare occasion. "Yeah, that's been going on a while." I said looking at the floor. Arrow smiled warmly. "Don't worry it's normal, actually it means the baby has become more attached to you and that you have less chance of losing it." I laughed nervously "Yay?" I said that a bit too unenthusiastically.

"Okay then, here's what you'll need to know; the whole process will probably take about a year due to the fact you are a Half Vampiress. The morning sickness can be helped by eating dry, bland things in the morning like wheat and bread – ginger can work quite well for it as well, but you'll have to get that from the kitchen. Your temperature will be raised during the pregnancy as well, so take cool showers regularly and get some rest every now and then, to avoid overheating." I listened hard.

"Make sure your posture is correct at all times. And the stomach pains and cramps, all you can do with them is just massage the muscle gently."

Surprisingly I was taking it all in. I wanted this baby to have the best life possible, Even if I have to trust Steve with it as well.

"Have you got all that?" I nodded, Arra raised her eye brows.

"I'm a good listener." He nodded.

"I am terribly sorry I have to go, I'll come and visit you later, I promise. Let me know if you need to know anything else!"

I waved him off.

"Do you think I should tell my father?" I asked Arra. Part of me wants to tell him but I have a feeling he'll hate me for it.

"I think you should tell him what happened with you and Steve first, then see how he reacts, if he is really angry leave the room before you get hurt if he's just generally pissed you have to tell him." I laughed, I love Arra she actually manages to make me laugh!

She laughed as well. "Just to make you feel better I'll stay with you when you do it." Dad walked in at that very moment. Arra nudged me with her elbow and nodded once at me. I hesitated then looked at him.

"Dad, I need to tell you something".

"Mm, what is it?" he sat down on a chair that was in my room.

" back at the house on my birthday, Des told me that I was destined to be with Darren but I am a rebel and I stray from my path. Then I went into my room and Steve was there."

Dad gasped in shock. " I got to know him, he really wasn't that cruel you know, and I fell in love with him. The second night we met in my room we made love."

My dads mouth was a perfect O. "I'm pregnant… with the Vampaneze Lord..."

**Wow I had to study my child care book for that, I'm not like a mum or anything…I was going to study childcare for one of my options… :)**

**REVIEW! Blu-3y3s xxx Miley **


	12. Apologies

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darren Shan family wish I did oh well, this is my second story so please people go easy on me, yey thanks.**

**POV Keys**

**EPOV – Evanna's**

**VPOV – Vancha's**

**LPOV – Lily's**

**SPOV – Steve's**

_Dad gasped in shock. " I got to know him, he really wasn't that cruel you know, and I fell in love with him. The second night we met in my room we made love."_

_My Dads mouth was a perfect O. "I'm pregnant… with the Vampaneze Lord..."_

His wide eyes were glued to my tiny bump. "What were you thinking!" oh no…

"Dad, I-I …"

"I'm ashamed to call you my daughter! I'm not ashamed to call you a slut though!" he stormed out. I don't believe he just said that he is my dad he should be the one supporting me. My eyes were welling up. The wet salty tears are now streaming down my face. Why…

Arra didn't move she just sat there in shock. Arrow walked in. "Charna's guts…what happened?"

"We told Vancha…" Arra said blankly. He sighed and sat next to me, he patted my shoulder gently.

"What he said wasn't fair Lily, you're _not_ a slut and if anything he should be proud of how strong you really are. I know_ I_ would be If you were my daughter" I am a slut. Me and Steve had sex on the second night we met, now look at me.

"He said that?" Arrow said, I nodded, he sighed again. "I'm going to have words with him!" he said standing up.

"No don't! Aah!" I yelped in pain and clutched my stomach.

They both rushed to my sides. "Where's the pain?" Arrow said quickly. I pointed to the left side of my stomach, it feels like someone is stabbing me with a fork there and twisting it. Then I thought about what arrow said earlier, and I gently rubbed it. The pain was slowly easing off.

"I think maybe, I should go Arrow sire you would be better looking after her and I am not angered." He nodded and looked at me. Arra left the room.

"How is this going to be alright? I'm pregnant with a vampaneze! Surely I'll be thrown into the hall of death!" there was no way I can escape this, they'll kill my baby because of the vampaneze blood in it. "You will be respected, not for you actions but by your history, you can bear children your grandfather is Des Tiny, and your fathers a prince. You might actually escape it."

APOV

"I need to speak with Prince Vancha please" I said to the guards at the doors, they searched me for weapons then they let me in. I walked up to the four thrones, they were all empty except for one. Vancha's.

"Vancha, Sire what you said to your daughter was unacceptable, okay maybe she made a foolish mistake but don't we all? You _should_ be proud of her, she is strong, she hasn't given up on herself, she could have thrown herself into the hall of death but she hasn't. Sire she needs your support. She needs you"

"Arra, you're right. Did I hurt her?"

"Yes you did. I think you should to talk to her." He thanked me and I followed him back to the room.

LPOV

Dad walked back into my room slowly, I looked to the ceiling. "Lily, I can't tell you how sorry I am, I always wanted a child I never told anyone though. Then I had you, and I treat you like this, it was cruel. I'm willing to help you through this…if you'll let me…"

I laughed and threw my arms around his neck. "Of course I'll let you."

**Help! I want her to tell Steve, I need some way of getting him to the mountain without knowing about the baby.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! X**


	13. MANNERS!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darren Shan family wish I did oh well, this is my second story so please people go easy on me, yey thanks.**

**POV Keys**

**EPOV – Evanna's**

**VPOV – Vancha's**

**LPOV – Lily's**

**SPOV – Steve's**

"_Lily, I can't tell you how sorry I am, I always wanted a child I never told anyone though. Then I had you, and I treat you like this, it was cruel. I'm willing to help you through this…if you'll let me…"_

_I laughed and threw my arms around his neck. "Of course I'll let you."_

"so are you gonna tell him then?" Dad said beaming. He had a point! I have to tell Steve, how will he react? Where is he? "Dad, I don't know where the hell he is!" he smiled slyly. "I do…" I gasped quietly. "but first, we need to tell the princes…well the rest of them…"

Great, im going to be killed furthermore so is my baby…our baby…no…my baby…for now anyway… oh I do love my optimism!

We arrived at the big doors and dad put his hand on the panel at the front and we all walked in.

"Ah! Vancha we have been wondering where you jogged off too!" well at least he was in a good mood!

"yes, I need to tell you something that has come up…well rather…_unexpected_"

I shot my dad a death glare. I hope he realises this is NOT a joke!

"You see…um well…" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm pregnant with a vampaneze…." Mika and Paris gasped, Darren was just plain shocked.

"Pregnant..." I nodded.

"…with a vampaneze!" I nodded again.

"what is wrong with you!" Mika snapped.

"hush, young sire that is not at all the manner in which you would talk to a young lady!"

"however this isn't an ideal situation that would occur at this mountain, but I trust you will be going through hell at the moment, what with a vampaneze child in your own stomach. We shall _not_ take any charges! But the child will have to earn our trust." I let out a deep breath that I had been holding in.

"Thank you so much Paris, I- _we _won't let you down!"

"Paris, we will be taking a trip back down so we can tell the father …well that he is the father, would you make an exception for us too flit, I can't risk her safety with all these bloody symptoms!" Paris laughed shortly.

"of course sire, you do not need my permission, you are a prince yourself."

"thank you, then we shall leave tomorrow!"

Ugh sorry its so little, **REVIEW PLEEEEEEEAAASE!**


	14. Spreads Like Wildfire

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darren Shan family wish I did oh well, this is my second story so please people go easy on me, yey thanks.**

**POV Keys**

**EPOV – Evanna's**

**VPOV – Vancha's**

**LPOV – Lily's**

**SPOV – Steve's**

**CPOV – Christina's**

"_of course sire, you do not need my permission, you are a prince yourself."_

"_thank you, then we shall leave tomorrow!"_

**SPOV-SECOND WEEK AWAY FROM LILY**

**God I miss Lily more than I thought I would, yeah so we only knew each other for a couple of days but I think I really have fallen for her. Damn!**

**I hid the letter she had written under my pillow, it was the only thing I had to remind me of her, apart from her**_** awful**_** sister. I hate her, she seems like she has to have me as hers otherwise she will die a terrible death! I wish she would just leave me alone, I love her sister more than I could ever love Christina!**

**CPOV- SECOND WEEK WITH THE VAMPANEZE**

**My second week and I have already fallen for Steve, he Is hotter than expected, I don't think he likes me though, he is always so … distant like he is always in deep thought about something. **

**I was sitting on my bed. Dad walked in. "Alright?" **

"**yeah, I'm bored but good." Some conversation this is!**

"**go and play cards with the others or strip poker or something" STRIP POKER! IS HE CRAZY! There's no way I am stripping, I'll get raped! Ugh I'll just play cards…AGAIN. **

**I walked down the hall, to the games room. Eeps Steve is in there! Oh I am **_**definetley**_** playing cards!**

**SPOV **

**Shit Christina is outside…and I am **_**so**_** leaving.**

BACK AT THE MOUNTAIN

LPOV-

Okay I'll re-pack my bag, and bring a knife, _just_ in case. Hmm my bags already packed.

I went to see Seba, he might have a knife.

I knocked on the door. He called me in. "hello Lily, congratulations by the way!" he said nodding at my almost flat stomach. How does he know? The princes told everyone, great. "Thank you but how do you know?" he laughed.

"The princes announced it to a few people, news spreads like wildfire here."

"Oh. Seba, you wouldn't have a spare knife would you? I was going to bring one with me" he smiled warmly and went to a small set of three drawers he opened the middle one, it was full of knives.

"Yes, here you go, keep that. Where is it you are going then?" he said happily.

"I'm going to find Steve, I think." He nodded. Then dad walked in and announced that we were leaving. I need to say goodbye to Arra and Arrow.

"

"Come on Arrow wants to talk to you, and Arra" I hugged Seba goodbye and left with my Dad, we went to the front of the mountain, to the entrance. Arrow and Arra were standing there waiting for me.

"now me and Arrow have been talking and, I have decided to stay here and Arrow will take you, because he knows exactly how to look after you. The vampaneze know that you and Arrow are going so there won't be any problems there. I have lots of work to do here as well. So I'll see you soon, yes?"

Hmm, not a bad Idea actually! I hugged Dad hard, and then Arra, and we set off.

**Phew that was difficult! REVIEW PLEEEAASE xxxx**


	15. Lots Of Hugs x

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darren Shan family wish I did oh well, this is my second story so please people go easy on me, yey thanks.**

**POV Keys**

**EPOV – Evanna's**

**VPOV – Vancha's**

**LPOV – Lily's**

**SPOV – Steve's**

**CPOV – Christina's**

"_now me and Arrow have been talking and, I have decided to stay here and Arrow will take you, because he knows exactly how to look after you. The vampaneze know that you and Arrow are going so there won't be any problems there. I have lots of work to do here as well. So I'll see you soon, yes?" _

_Hmm, not a bad Idea actually! I hugged Dad hard, and then Arra, and we set off._

It was sunset when we got outside the mountain, it was cold and the stars were very bright. Beautiful.

"Okay Lily we are allowed to flit as of your condition, so do you want to get on my back?" he said cheerfully. I smiled and nodded and jumped on his back.

He coughed and then started to flit. It's a strange sight to watch the world whiz past you.

Arrow stopped and looked around. We were somehow in the middle of a dark underground cove-like thing with tunnels coming off of it. There were guards at every tunnel, they all glared accusingly at us. I had only been here once before, when I was 8 I had to deliver a message to my uncle with Chrissy.

"s'alright, the girl's Gannen's niece." One of them said lazily. I looked at my feet and then at Arrow. "Arrow is with me." I said blankly. One of the guards pointed to the tunnel in front of us. "Go that way if you want your uncle." I mumbled a thanks and followed Arrow down a long tunnel which led to a dome shaped room.

Gannen was standing facing us laughing his head off for some reason. Then someone tapped my shoulder. I whipped round ready to kill and saw a highly recognisable face. Christina! I screamed very high pitchedly and laughed then hugged her.

"God I missed you!" she said, her arms were still wrapped tightly around me.

"Me too! I have something very important to tell you, but that can wait!"

"AHEM, Madam if you don't mind I demand a hug from you at once!" one word. Gannen. I turned round and hugged my uncle. He might be a vampaneze but _every one _loves hugs!

"Now then Lily why are you here exactly?" oh dear, now I have to explain. Yay, not.

"okay, I kind of need to talk to someone?" I said looking at the wall. He furrowed his brow. "who and why?"

"okay I'm slightly pregnant and I need to tell the father!" I said quickly. His jaw dropped. "who is it?"

"who's who?"

"the father!" Oops. I think I annoyed him.

"m mmm m…" I mumbled the vampaneze really quietly. I can't just come straight out!

"who?" he said looking quite confused.

"…vampaneze lord…" I said _really_ quietly. I saw Arrow slap his forehead in the distance. Gannen didn't need to say anything the look on his face said it all! He didn't hear it. "The Vampaneze Lord" I said normally this time. I'm not going to anger him anymore.

His jaw dropped again. Oh I'm pretty sure he heard.

"WHAT!" he yelled in shock.

"STEVE FUCKING LEONARD!" I shouted. Ooh dear, everyone was looking at me. Then one person in the crowd in the room stood up and said "Lily!" Steve! Oh god. Did he hear all of that?

He slowly walked over to me. "Is it really you?" he whispered softly. I nodded. Were his eyes watering? His hand brushed my face lightly. He pulled me in and kissed me, so gently though, I could never believe he kills his dinner. We pulled apart and he hugged me.

"why are you here?" he said smiling this time. "you just couldn't keep away from me could you!" he smirked. I laughed nervously.

"is there somewhere private we can talk?" he smiled again. he nodded and took my hand.

He led me to a small room. I guessed it was his. It surprisingly had a bed and a coffin in it. Well he is their lord I suppose. The bed had wine coloured silk sheets. Just like in my first dream I had about him. we sat on the bed.

"what's wrong then?" he said, Still holding one of my hands. I trembled a bit then burst in to tears. "I-I I'm ….p-pregnant…I-it's yours…." I said between sobs. He sighed and pulled me into his arms gently rocking me.

"wow, I didn't think I would ever be a …father" he said slowly. I was still crying like a baby myself. My life's a mess right now.

"we'll work something out, it'll all be alright I promise." He said optimisticly. "and hey, even though you left me all on my own, I still love you okay, don't forget that."

I stopped crying. "I love you too…"

**THANK YOU AHHHHFACE, MOONLIGHT-97 FOR YOUR REVIEWS WHICH ARE TRULY APPRECIATED! XXXX REVIEW PLEASE X**


	16. Personal Pain Relief

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darren Shan family wish I did oh well, this is my second story so please people go easy on me, yey thanks.**

**POV Keys**

**EPOV – Evanna's**

**VPOV – Vancha's**

**LPOV – Lily's**

**SPOV – Steve's**

**CPOV – Christina's**

"_We'll work something out, it'll all be alright I promise." He said optimistically. "and hey, even though you left me all on my own, I still love you okay, don't forget that." _

_I stopped crying. "I love you too…"_

I was still in Steve's secure strong arms when I had calmed down. He was still gently rocking me. "…you know, I thought I would never see you again…" he said softly.

He kissed my forehead and looked deep into my eyes.

"I want to be with you in this, I want to be the one who looks after you, the one who rubs your back when your in pain…" he whispered.

"you will be…I promise…" I hushed him then kissed him softly. We broke apart.

"but, Steve I-I cant stay here you know, it's no place to bring up a kid." He smirked

"do you think If I went back to the mountain with you, they'd recognise me, If I wore sunglasses?" I laughed.

"most probably….maybe they would let you for my sake…"

My stomach wrenched again. The pains were almost unbearable. I gasped for air.

"Steve…you know you said…. You wanted to be…the one who…helped…when I was in pain…" he nodded quickly looking terrified.

"well...NOWS YOUR CHANCE!". He sat me up properly on his bed and firmly but gently rubbed the bottom of my back. He was actually easing off the pain quickly. I could get used to this. He saw that I was no longer in pain and stopped. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his hands on my barely noticeable bump.

"Steve, I can't see you wanting to come back to the mountain with me, and I am not staying here, so?"

"I will do anything if it means being a part of this and you." He smiled.

"I'm going to talk to Arrow, see what he thinks we should do." I got up and he took my hand and pulled me back. "I'll come too."

We walked down the halls still holding hands. We got to the hall we were in before and this time Gannen and Arrow were standing at the entrance talking and laughing. What a weird sight.

When Arrow saw us he smiled. "I told you it would be alright." He said matter-of-factedly. I looked at Steve and smiled.

"Arrow, what happens now?" I said. He frowned. His eyebrows furrowed as if he were deep in thought.

"I take it he is sticking by your side then?" Steve chuckled and his hand slid around my waist.

"We'll flit to the mountain and talk to Paris, see what arrangements we can make."

Gannen chipped in. "you may as well stay the night, we have a spare room. We can't have you sizzling can we? Oh and Lily I think you should explain to your sister, what's going on don't you?" …_shit _

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN!**

**Also what do you guys think the baby should be a boy or a girl, or twins again. :S**

**Really short people it was only a quickie sorry, I'll update more soon. **

**REVIEW PLEEEASE! XXX**


	17. AN dont run away i need you to read this

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darren Shan family wish I did :)**

AUTHORS NOTE (now you have read that, you will probably close this window. Pleeease don't)

Right, what do you guys think Lily should have;

A girl

A boy

Twin girls

Twin boys

One boy, one girl

Or end up being pregnant with twins or triplets and losing one of them during birth

Let me know okay? Thank you people x

_**FYI : I'M RELYING ON YOU TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**_

_**Ima write you gorgeous people another chappy now, me thinks :)**_


	18. Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darren Shan family wish I did oh well; this is my second story so please people go easy on me, yes thanks.**

**POV Keys**

**EPOV – Evanna's**

**VPOV – Vancha's**

**LPOV – Lily's**

**SPOV – Steve's**

**CPOV – Christina's**

_Gannen chipped in. "you may as well stay the night, we have a spare room. We can't have you sizzling can we? Oh and Lily I think you should explain to your sister, what's going on don't you?" _…_shit___

___Oh lord, how am I going to tell her! She is never going to forgive me; she was always the one who wanted kids...although technically __she____ said she wanted kids __when she was older ____not exactly at this age..._

___I looked up at Steve. He smiled sympathetically. "Do you...want me to take you?" aww he is so sweet, to be honest I'm lucky I got pregnant; I wouldn't have gotten my Steve back otherwise. "You could...I suppose, it would be quite helpful because I have __no____ idea where I'm going!" he smiled his signature smile. He grabbed my hand gently and took me down a hall to my left. We walked slowly._

_"__Lily, you're shaking, are you cold?" was I shaking? I didn't notice, come to think of it I am dreading this! "No, I'm just...nervous..." he chuckled and put his warm arms around my waist, keeping us from easily walking._

_"__You'll be fine, just think of my nice warm bed just waiting for you to sleep in!" I grinned._

_"__And, WHO __exactly____ said I was sleeping with __you!" ____I said giggling. He raised his eyebrows and kissed my neck. "I did..." he whispered in a low voice. I turned around and he was gone. I rolled my eyes. The noticed that I was in fact standing in front of a hard cold door._

___I knocked. The door opened as if by magic creaking on its old hinges. "Lils!" she said hugging me. I sniffed and put my hands on her shoulders and walked her over to her bed which had lilac sheets, not __quite____ as luxurious as Steve's but it was homely._

_"__Christina, when we were back at home, I did something... I did something that you might not ever forgive me for; I know I wouldn't if I were you. But I don't regret it now and I can't change a thing now" she looked concerned and worried. I was on the verge of tears, the thought of losing my sister, the other half of me._

_"__When we were back at home, the night after Desmond Tiny talked to me. I met Steve in my room, I don't know how he got there but he was there. The night after we had agreed to meet again so again we met in my room that night I-I-I slept with h-him...and now I-I'm pregnant...I'm sorry..."_

_"__Get out..."_

_"__chrissy please, I-"_

_"__OUT!" I gave in and walked out the door. I didn't blame her for acing that way. But I really don't want to lose my sister...a cough interrupted my thoughts._

___I looked up and Steve was leaning against the wall looking at me with empathy. He stretched out his arms. I easily fell into them. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to his room. Once he had got in the door he gently lied me down on his bed. He went back to shut the door and sat with me._

_"__She'll come round in time..." he lied down next to me, and kissed my forehead lovingly._

_"__I love you, now get some sleep we have a long journey tomorrow...I think..." I giggled. Then yawned I got under his cover with him and rested my head on his muscular chest. He put his arm round my back and I fell asleep._

_I woke up with strong arms around me from the night before, Steve Leopard, the baby started to cry. Our baby, it was gorgeous blue eyes, dark brown hair, the smile it gave me brought tears to my eyes, and it was exactly the way Steve smiled at me every time I saw him. Steve picked him up and the baby stopped crying, he tickled him and he laughed._

_Steve gave me our baby and came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, smiling proudly at us and our love for this life we created._

_**Haha the same dream again :) Aah my bums numb now! Please review! X**_


	19. Things To Regret

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darren Shan family wish I did oh well; this is my second story so please people go easy on me, yes thanks.**

**POV Keys**

**EPOV – Evanna's**

**VPOV – Vancha's**

**LPOV – Lily's**

**SPOV – Steve's**

**CPOV – Christina's**

_I knocked and it opened again, yep i am right, it's Chrissy's. _

She glared at me. "you just don't get it do you! You have everything! What do i have, a _slut_ for a sister!" maybe i should just leave and forget this happened. No she is my sister i can't leave it like this.

We have had so many memories, we could make so many more she would be the baby's aunt! We could all come together! Me, Mum, Steve, Chrissy, Dad, Gannen, Arra, Arrow, hell we could all go and live at the mountain, even mum! _Yeah right! Dream on!_

"I'm not a slut..." i said slow and quietly. She just stared at me blankly then scoffed and shook her head. "How can you say that when your sixteen and pregnant! Your pathetic, don't you get it the only reason he went to visit you was because he wanted sex! Well... that's what he said to me anyway..." no, he wouldn't do that to me...would he?

"What..."

"I was there when he left for your place; he said he wanted sex, from you." She had to be lying Steve wouldn't do that, not to me. I walked out of the room shocked. Steve was standing against the opposite wall; he smiled and put his arm around my waist. I snapped.

"GET. YOUR. HANDS. OFF. ME!" I said through gritted teeth. He looked at me hurt and confused. He brought his arm back to his side. "What? I didn't do anything!" i glared straight through his eyes.

"All you wanted was sex wasn't it! What we had was nothing! Nothing to you anyway!" i spat the words at him, the more i said the more hurt appeared on his face. Then his face reddened and became twisted with a slight anger.

"NO! How could you think like that!" he glared at me. "I thought you loved me..." he said quietly.

"Yeah, i did, then i found out how you used me!" this is getting out of hand now, i can't lose him. It's all coming to realisation now, he is the father of my baby, and I could never replace him. I need him and so does the baby. A tear dripped down my face with the thought of being completely on my own through the birth. I couldn't bear it!

"YOU NEVER LISTEN!" he shouted with pure anger. His fist collided with my stomach. I screamed in pain. The baby! i blacked out.

Aah sorry it took so long i couldn't work out what to do next :) i am also sorry at how short it is! Xx i will update on Sunday if not before. xx


	20. Those Petty Arguments

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darren Shan family wish I did oh well; this is my second story so please people go easy on me, yes thanks.**

**POV Keys**

**EPOV – Evanna's**

**VPOV – Vancha's**

**LPOV – Lily's**

**SPOV – Steve's**

**CPOV – Christina's**

_"YOU NEVER LISTEN!" he shouted with pure anger. His fist collided with my stomach. I screamed in pain. The baby! I blacked out._

SPOV-

WHAT HAVE I DONE! I HURT HER! I hurt the only one I love. THE BABY! Oh god how stupid can I get! I could have killed my own child! I am a monster I promised I wouldn't hurt her and I did.

I flitted to Arrow; he was playing cards with Gannen. I rushed in and went straight to him. "IT'S LILY, YOU HAVE TO HELP HER! IT'S MY FAULT, I HIT HER!" I spoke very quickly. Gannen and Arrow got up quickly and ran to her. I leant on the cold wall behind me and sank down it.

Why would she say that? Christina must have said something to her! I went to her room. I walked straight in. Why should I get her permission?

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?" I shouted, she sat there and smirked at me. I glared at her, she laughed. "I told her what you said to me the night you left." My eyebrows furrowed together. "I told her you wanted sex from her, that's all!" she said laughing.

"But that isn't what I said!" she just laughed at me. I walked out before I lost my temper again. They had moved Lily, she wasn't outside anymore.

LPOV-

I opened my eyes a crack and the light seeped through. Gannen was sitting at the side of the bed looking at me, he smiled at me gently. I tried to sit up a bit but my stomach hurt too much, and then I remembered what happened. The baby...

Arrow came in and smiled. "Arrow...is the...baby..."

"The baby is fine, don't worry. How are you though?" I let out a sigh of relief and nodded.

"I'm okay, but how long have I been out for?" I said weakly. Gannen and Arrow shared a look.

"Just two days. I think you should talk to Steve, he's been distraught... he's stayed with you every night and most of the days; he needed to feed so he left. He should be back soon."

Maybe he was telling the truth, maybe it was Christina that was lying. He must still love me if he stayed with me for that long. I know I still love him. Did my stomach just move? I put my hand on it, I definitely felt something. Was I meant to feel movement this early on? There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Gannen said

"Me" it's Steve. Arrow and Gannen both turned around and looked at me with their eyebrows raised. I nodded softly. "Yeah" they both said. He opened the door and came in. I smiled at him weakly, he smiled back. He slowly came over and sat on the side of the bed, well it is his bed. I saw Gannen and Arrow exchange a look, and then they walked out, and left us alone.

"Lily what I did wasn't right, I have never felt so terrible in my life, I'm so sorry..." he looked at the floor. " I am sorry too. I don't know why Christina said that, she shouldn't have; I don't know what her problem is." He looked me in the eyes, I kissed him reassuringly. He laughed and he threw his arms around me.

"I love you..." he whispered.

"I love you too...but more!"

"nah i love you more."

"seriously though, you don't!"

"I do..."

"Oh piss off!"

"No you!"

"STEVE!"

"Sorry!"

**WHY HAS EVERYONE STOPPED REVIEWING! I HAVE NOBODY NOW! PLEASE REVIEW IT AGAIN! **


	21. Excitement!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darren Shan family wish I did oh well; this is my second story so please people go easy on me, yes thanks.**

**POV Keys**

**EPOV – Evanna's**

**VPOV – Vancha's**

**LPOV – Lily's**

**SPOV – Steve's**

**CPOV – Christina's**

"_I love you..." he whispered._

"_I love you too...but more!"_

"_Nah I love you more."_

"_Seriously though, you don't!"_

"_I do..."_

"_Oh piss off!"_

"_No you!" _

"_STEVE!"_

"_Sorry!"_

I HATE SNOW! It's just blowing in my face because of Arrows flitting. We'd left for the mountain, me, Steve, Arrow, Gannen and Christina. Gannen wanted to come with us to see my Dad but he had to bring Christina, so Arrow said he could. This should be fun!

We just got to then entrance. There's nobody at the entrance, well we've been away for about a week, and we only went to tell Steve that I was pregnant! We walked in, it instantly felt warmer. We got to the guards and they gave us a funny look.

"It's okay! The Vampaneze we have with us are safe, we will check with the other princes to see if it is okay." Arrow said reassuringly. The guards looked at each other and then nodded and let us through. We walked through the tunnels to the Hall of Princes.

Arrow put his hand on the panel at the door. We all walked through me and Steve held hands. Luckily all of the princes were there, they all frowned when they saw how many Vampaneze we had with us, especially dad I don't think he is going to be too pleased about Steve staying with us. "My fellow princes, I must ask you a favour. Lily as you know is pregnant with the Vampaneze lord" I squeezed Steve's hand. "We told him, and he has set his heart on staying with her." They sat still.

"We will discuss that later. What about the other two?" he said gesturing towards Christina and Gannen.

"Sire this, is Gannen, Vancha's brother and his daughter, they wanted see Vancha. They mean no harm. None of them do." Paris nodded and twisted the ends of his white beard.

"My trust is in you Arrow Sire." He looked at me and Steve. "Lily, if you wouldn't mind we must discuss, and agree some certain things with Steve, we will get him back to you as soon as possible." I nodded. I kissed Steve's cheek and headed to my room.

Oh god, i hope he doesn't say anything stupid! I couldn't bare it if he couldn't stay with me now. Besides who is going to help me pick baby names and whos hand would i hold when i actually have the baby, i mean i need someones bones to break!

Arra was sitting on my hammock when i got there, she smiled when i came in.

"Long time no see!" i hugged her hard. I laughed.

"it's only been a week Arra!"

"I know, i can tell! Your stomach's bigger!" my hand went instantly to my stomach, it was bigger! But it grew that much in a week! It doesn't make sense, i've already had movement in it as well...

"So, have i missed anything?" she beamed and a light blush appeared on her face. I narrowed my eyes accusingly at her.

"your back with Larten aren't you?" she giggled and nodded. Arra was with Larten Crepsley then for some reason they split up. It was obvious they were still in love though, you could see it when they looked at eachother.

Steve flew threw the doorway beaming. "guess what!" he said sounding like an overreactive teenage girl.

"um... you staying?" i said.

"I KNOW!" he threw his arms around me. I laughed and hugged him back.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	22. EVERYONE

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darren Shan family wish I did oh well this is my second story so please people go easy on me, yes thanks.**

**POV Keys**

**EPOV – Evanna's**

**VPOV – Vancha's**

**LPOV – Lily's**

**SPOV – Steve's**

**CPOV – Christina's**

_Steve flew threw the doorway beaming. "guess what!" he said sounding like an overreactive teenage girl. _

"_um... your staying?" i said._

"YEAH! Well... only if i don't go all over the top with the Vampaneze thing...and they say they won't trust me completely, but i don't care! I'm staying with you!" wow, he is so hyped up, he is like a teenage girl that just had a first kiss! I was laughing at him now and he was giving me a funny look.

"Steve! You need to calm down, why are you so hyper?" he grinned at me stupidly and took hold of my hands.

"I'm not...just...happy..." he whispered. I raised my eyebrows and smiled

"What was that Steve? It's just i didn't quite hear you?" i said teasingly. He rolled his eyes and laughed nervously.

"I'm just...happy." he said. He was smiling awkwardly. Hah i knew it! he is so soft and mushy really, and all those Vampaneze think he's all hard. Only i know the truth...

"Hah you're so mushy!" i poked him in the chest, he pretended to look offended (AN teehee that rhymed!).

"go away!"

"you can't run from the truth Steve!" i hugged him. "you know you love it!" he laughed against me.

He picked me up bridal style. "Steve, what are you doing?" he shook his head and chuckled. We got to my bed and he put me down, he sat next to me and put his hand on my stomach. It's more rounded now, more noticeable. He gasped when the baby finally moved.

"Was that the baby?" he said looking at me hopefully.

"Yeah i think it knows you're there" he laughed and looked at my small bump.

"hello" who would have thought that the Vampaneze lord would act like this?

"Steve" he looked at me. "really?" he laughed.

"so when you gonna introduce me to everyone?" steve said with his hand on his own stomach for a change. Wait how is everyone else going to react with me bringing a Vampaneze to the mountain, they are going to totally freak!

"um...downstairs..." he looked at me then raised one eyebrow.

"what is it now..." he said dissapointedly.

"um... well i'm just not to sure how everyone will react to you, what if someone tries something on you, you can't just sit there and not fight back because you'll get kicked out of the mountain, this isn't right, surely someone will say something."

He put his hand on my shoulders and made me look him in the eye. "It. Will. Be. Okay."

" okay lets go then."

We strolled down the halls we were going to visit the princes first. When we got there, the doors were already open and everyone was in there. Me and Steve looked at eachother worriedly. I have a very strange feeling this has something to do with us by the looks of things, i mean it isn't hard to work out, as soon as we walked in EVERYONE looked at us.

**HELP ME DECIDE WHETHER THEY SHOULD BE ANGRY OR HAPPY FOR THEM. I DON'T KNOOOW! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! X**


	23. Towels, Water And Pillows

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darren Shan family wish I did oh well this is my second story so please people go easy on me, yes thanks.**

**POV Keys**

**EPOV – Evanna's**

**VPOV – Vancha's**

**LPOV – Lily's**

**SPOV – Steve's**

**CPOV – Christina's**

_Me and Steve looked at eachother worriedly. I have a very strange feeling this has something to do with us by the looks of things, i mean it isn't hard to work out, as soon as we walked in EVERYONE looked at us._

I heard a cough and saw my dad waving at us. We walked over ignoring the stares, the eyes followed us until we got to the table with my father on. Then they all carried on eating after.

"they'll get used to it Lily, don't worry about it." Dad said. I smiled and we both sat down to eat.

_**About 9 months later in the hall of princes...**_

"Lily, are you okay?" Steve said to me. Maybe the baby is coming... nah its just a backache, i have been standing up for long periods of time and with my bump being as big as it is I'm not surprised.

"yes Steve, i am fine, it's just a backache." He didn't look like he believed me though he nodded anyway.

"anyway Dane Latter, that new vampire wants to take the trials Arra." Arrow said. We are all trying to pass time in the hall of princes, me, Arrow, Arra and Steve. A gush of warm liquid ran down my legs. I slapped my forehead.

"So i was wrong! _I_ thought it was a backache!" everyone rushed to my sides.

"do you think you could make it to your room?" Arrow said. Pain surged through me and i screamed answering Arrow's question completely.

"Arra! Go get some towels, water and a blanket!" she nodded and flitted out of the doors. Arrow helped me lay down on the floor and Steve was at my side before i knew it.

"ok Lily we are going to have to take of your trousers or whatever you call them, i know it won't feel right but it doesn't matter how hard you try you won't be able to give birth wearing them." I nodded and Steve helped me get them off along with my underwear, for once in my life, i couldn't care less.

"Lily... i need to see how dilated you are before we can go any further..." Arrow said awkwardly. I looked at Steve, judging by the look on his face, he didn't know much about childbirth. Arra walked back in with all the things we needed, and she put two guards at the door so nobody else could get in.

She looked at all of our faces carefully. " this is where you see how dilated she is, right?" she said knowingly. I sighed and nodded. She came up behind Steve and Arrow nodded at her. I gave him a suspicious look. I heard a yelp and saw Arra's hands covering Steve's eyes.

"do it!" i said. It felt weird when he did, i had to go over the alphabet backwards in my head to try and take my mind off of it.

"right, you'll probably have a few more contractions before you can push, i know you'll get the urge to do it but you can't until i say so." Arra put some pillows behind my head, and gave me some water. They moved me over a bit and put down the towels and put me back so i was laying on them instead of the floor.

Then the contractions started. I gasped and grabbed Steve's hands, he smiled sympathetically.

"deep breaths honey?" Steve said looking as if he was in deep thought.

"you've watched...too much telly...Steve..." i said between breaths. He laughed quietly and put his hand on my back .

"AAAAAAAAAARRRGH! Arrow, i need to push!" apparently i was squeezing Steve's hand a bit too hard, he winced, i loosened my grip on his hand.

"you can't, not yet, i know it's hard but you can't push yet. The consequences could be fatal."

"i can't... do... this!" i said panting.

"YES YOU CAN LILY!" Steve yelled, he kissed my forhead. "you know you can..."

TBC

**Hah just saw the coke advert, its officially Christmas! Review people please.**


	24. TWINS!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darren Shan family wish I did oh well, this is my first story so please people go easy on me, I'm not quite sure how to work this yet sooo bear with me.. yey**

**POV Keys**

**EPOV – Evanna's**

**VPOV – Vancha's**

**LPOV – Lily's**

**SPOV – Steve's**

"_YES YOU CAN LILY!" Steve yelled, he kissed my forehead. "You know you can..."_

_TBC_

SPOV

"AAAAAAAAAAAH...OH GOD!" she was panting really heavily now, i just feel so bad, i never meant for this to happen, i never wanted her to be in pain now she is in more pain than she has ever been before and i can't do anything about it. I squeezed her hand, lifted it to my face and kissed it. I'm so grateful to her; she's so patient with me.

I think the contractions are quite regular; she seems to grit her teeth every now and then, trying not to scream. She tightened her grip on my hand and squeezed it hard which made me quite pleased because she was now putting me in quite as much pain as she was in, well maybe not that much but it did make me feel a bit better about all this.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGH...I-I...IT...KILLS!" I rolled my eyes, she always was dramatic. I wiped her brow with a damp cloth. "I know baby i know, you doing great!"

"Lily, if you want to try, you can push now, your definitely dilated enough." Arrow said to her looking sympathetic. She looked at me; i half smiled and nodded her reassurance. She smiled weakly, her palms were clammy but she never let go.

LPOV

"AAAAAARRGH..."I pushed as hard as i could, Arra occasionally wiped my forehead with the damp towel, which definitely helped as she used the water on it which was from the showers so it was definitely cold. I pushed again twice; i just need the baby out of me now!

"Just one more push!"Arrow said. I pushed twice as hard as before draining mostly the rest of my energy, the i heard the best thing I've heard all week! A baby's cry! The most beautiful cry i have ever heard.

Arrow took the baby and put it in my arms. Steve poked his head over my shoulder.

"PSSST...Lily it's a boy!" Steve whispered to me, even though i couldn't see him i knew he was smiling ear to ear.

"And how exactly do you know it's a boy, Steve?" Arrow said teasingly. Steve chuckled

"Seriously, it doesn't take a genius to work out what that is!" i laughed. Then i got another pain, like the very first contraction, i knew i still had to deliver the placenta but arrow said it wouldn't hurt at all, this is almost as bad as the first one.

"Steve! You need to take the baby! I can't...ARRRGH! WHATS...HAPPENING!"

APOV

I don't understand! She had the baby! It's doesn't hurt when you deliver the cervix, unless she wasn't only pregnant with one, maybe...it was twins...no she would have known, maybe it was a tear and hurts because she has to deliver that as well, the amniotic fluids might be quite acidic, that could sting in a cut i suppose...

I should be able to work this out, i used to be a professional mid-wife, i got loads of promotions, i even got promoted to the head of one of the maternity ward after a while although not all of the women like having a man as their mid wife, but when you are in that much pain it doesn't make a difference you just want that baby out.

"just push again, i don't think the pain is anything to worry about..." i said still considering what i said, well i wasn't putting her in danger, i wouldn't risk being thrown in to the hall of death with help from Steve and Vancha! Shit, Vancha! She didn't seem to be convinced but she pushed again, she did push a little harder than neccesary but I'm sure it's just a habit now. Vancha! I forgot about him what am i going to do now, he'll kill me...

"AARGH!" OH GODS, THAT ISN'T THE PLACENTA! She is having twins!

Wow i didn't think the birth would take up three of my chapters! Hehe yay, in Essex i snowed five inches!


	25. I Don't Regret It

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darren Shan family wish I did oh well, this is my first story so please people go easy on me, im not quite sure how to work this yet sooo bear with me.. yey thanks.**

**POV Keys**

**EPOV – Evanna's**

**VPOV – Vancha's**

**LPOV – Lily's**

**SPOV – Steve's**

_"AARGH!" OH GODS, THAT ISN'T THE PLACENTA! She is having twins!_

"okay Lily i need you to push like you did before, i know it's hard but it will all be over soon, i promise!" Steve looked at me as if he was saying 'what are you talking about?' but Arra managed to catch my drift, she whispered in Steve's ear and his eyes widened. He moved behind her and crossed his legs, he put his hands on her shoulders and gently pulled her back resting her head in his lap.

SPOV

I swept her hair out of her face and took her hand, she squeezed it hard, i could tell she was running out of energy, her hands felt weak, cold and clammy.

"AAARGH! STEVE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT..." she was joking i could tell by her voice and the smile on her face.

"you played a part in this too you know!" she laughed.

"right, just push one more time, and it'll be over..."

I watched her take two deep breaths in, then she pushed again harder, she squeezed my hand as she pushed, determined to put me in as much pain as she was in, my bones were definetly close to breaking.

LPOV

I pushed as hard as i could squeezing Steve's hand as well, then when i was done i heard another cry but a different one.

"well congratulations Lils you just had twins, one boy and one girl!" arrow said beaming. I collapsed in Steve's lap, exhausted.

"Lily?" i looked up at Arrow holding them, he knelt down and told me and Steve to take off our tops to give the babies some of our warmth. He gave me the boy and Steve the girl.

He was Gorgeous, he had so much fluffy hair just like Steve he looked so much like us both. I could never regret this!

SPOV

She was so pretty, she had my eyes, when i was human anyway, her hair was the same colour as mine as well but her face was perfect, like Lily's, her skin was so soft. I never saw myself in this position, but i could never regret it!

**Sorry it's short, im so tired! REVIEW PLEEASE! XXX**

**V**


	26. Kiddies

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darren Shan family wish I did oh well, this is my first story so please people go easy on me, I'm not quite sure how to work this yet sooo bear with me.. yey thanks.**

**POV Keys**

**EPOV – Evanna's**

**VPOV – Vancha's**

**LPOV – Lily's**

**SPOV – Steve's**

_She was so pretty, she had my eyes, when i was human anyway, her hair was the same colour as mine as well but her face was perfect, like Lily's, her skin was so soft. I never saw myself in this position, but i could never regret it!_

"Okay Lily you're going to have to heal yourself because there's a small tear. Compared to what you just went though twice, it shouldn't hurt at all." Arrow said looking at Lily; except she wasn't really listening she was looking at her son, still smiling at him. Arrow rolled his eyes and whispered something to Arra she smiled and turned to the door and left quickly.

Me and Lily were too clogged up with our own worlds to care about what else was happening. This was too overwhelming our lives had changed in a day, we've been from two people having a bit of fun, to a small family, but it's lovely.

Arra walked back in with a proud smile on her face she nodded to Arrow. "aahah, Arra has prepared your room for you Lily, you now have a double bed and your room is nice and warm for you, there is everything you could possibly want in there." He handed me a cloth, i guessed it was to help Lily clean herself up a bit. And they both left so it was just me, Lily and our babies.

"Lily? How are we going to do this?" i said laughing slightly, i had one and Lily had the other how am i going to wash her? She laughed as well.

"Ummm...if you take..no, um... if i take her as well, then you can do it for me!" she laughed, her laugh was amazing it always made me smile whenever i heard it. I gave her our girl and she somehow managed to hold both of them. I cleaned her up, i got rid of every trace of blood and sweat from her weak body, then i kissed her forehead.

"Right shall we attempt to get to your room then?" i said. "I can carry you and you can carry the children...wow, it is so weird saying children..." she laughed and nodded.

"I'm sure we can make it work" i picked her up very slowly and carefully, when we were walking down the halls people moved out of our way to let us through. When i somehow managed to get the door open, a warm welcoming gush of air blew through to us, there was now a white double bed in the middle of her room with a chest of drawers next to it, and there was a cold glass of water resting on the top of them.

I put her down gently on the bed and she gave me our little boy this time, he was just as gorgeous as our girly. "Should i maybe, feed them...?" Lily said unsurely.

"Um... yeah, it can't hurt, i suppose..." she lifted her shirt over her head and undone her bra and fed the girl first, she looked liked she had been a mother for years especially as she hasn't even been told how to feed a baby...unless it was instinct.

After she had fed them both i came and laid next to her and we both fell asleep with our arms full, i still don't know why i was so tired, Lily had just given birth but she seemed to have quite a bit of energy left in her, how?

_**AAH SORRY I HAVN'T UPDATED IN AGES, I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY, STUDYING FOR MY STUPID FRENCH GCSE'S, I HATE THEM! OR SHOULD I SAY. JE N'AIME PAS DE FRANCAIS!**_

**YOU MUST REVIEW!**


End file.
